


I’d Rather Be Alone

by Zadkiel_2020



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Drugs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Strong Language, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships, maybe too many drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zadkiel_2020/pseuds/Zadkiel_2020
Summary: Not quite following the timeline and plot of Rocketman, Elton tells a story (from his rehab centre) that is more centred around his relationship with John Reid and the effort it took to get himself the help he needed.“Every bad path starts with one terribly bad decision. My bad path started with one bad decision named John Reid which started a chain reaction of bad decisions I like to call “drugs fuck you up”.”





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just a short setting point for the rest of the story, a bit of an introduction to the story. The next chapter will be a slightly different format, though still Elton’s first person point of view.

Every bad path starts with one terribly bad decision. My bad path started with one bad decision named John Reid that started a chain reaction of bad decisions I like to call "drugs fuck you up".

One thing I must state before we continue is; John Reid did not ruin my life. I ruined my own life. Of course it would have been a lot more difficult to ruin my life had it not been for the wonderful helping hand of John Reid, but never the less, I ruined my own life. John Reid did not force me to do drugs, John Reid did not force me to cut off all my friends, and John Reid did not force me to act the way I did. John Reid was an excuse for me to be the way I was.

Now, I know you're not here for my bullshit speech about how you don't want to end up like me, so lets start this whole story off at an earlier time. This starts a few months after John made me talk to my mother, our relationship has been relatively torn apart and my music is still as popular as ever.

* * *

“Elton?”

* * *


	2. Sweet Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I decided that I won't be using first person POV for this story anymore, It wasn't really working for the mood I wanted to convey. It will still be from Eltons perspective, just not first person. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!! I hope to have the next one out within the next week

"Elton?" Elton shifted in his seat, they were currently on the road to his next show. John, sitting beside him wearing a clean suit and a scowl, was the one who had said Eltons name. He wasn't sure how long they had been driving for, watching the houses and field pass through the window had set Elton into a daze.

"What?" Elton snapped in return, sinking down in his seat without even glancing in Johns direction. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Try not to be such a mess on stage this time, please? And don't forget we've got a meeting after the show. Ten minutes backstage to change, then we have to go." John was talking to him like a child, like if he didn't speak slowly enough Elton wouldn't be able to catch all the information. It really pissed Elton off when he did that. 

"I know, John. This is the fifth time you've told me that since we left. I'm not a child, I can remember a meeting." Elton ignored the comment about him being a mess, he knew he could preform, he wasn't worried about that. But Elton wasn't a child, he was a full grown man and didn't need John talking to him like he never graduated preschool. It was degrading.

"I wouldn't have to treat you like a child and remind you of these things every ten minutes if you'd actually act like an adult and remember them. You get pissy with me every time you forget something, but when I remind you you're still upset. Grow up, Elton." John shook his head as the arrived at the concert hall. They both stepped out of the car and headed towards the door, Elton walking rather angrily in more of a stomping form, but they still walked together.

Elton would have continued the fight, but John obviously wasn't in the best mood already and Elton had no desire to piss him off further. Even if John deserved it. He had a show top put on, he had to get ready. Well, he would have gotten ready, had a certain Bernie Taupin not been sat, by himself, on little fold-able chair outside Elton dressing room. John had gotten stuck a while back, talking to a group of men in suits on the way over to the dressing room, so Elton was lucky enough to have a few moments alone with Bernie.

"Hey man, thought I'd fly in and surprise y'a." Bernie pulled a grinning Elton into a hug.

"You should have called beforehand, I would have come down early or made plans to have coffee." Elton led Bernie into the dressing room, sitting him down on the couch before going to get them both a drink. 

"Like you could have fit that into your schedule," Bernie scoffed "Not with the way Reid works you. Plus you would have told me not to come, that it's not worth my money." Bernie still had a playful tone to his voice, but there was a hint of something else that Elton couldn't quiet figure out. 

"That's the job Bernie, he doesn't overwork me, I still get time at home." Elton sat down with their drinks. He was trying very hard to keep his temper in check, he hadn't seen Bernie is months, he wasn't looking to fuck this meeting up. 

"But that's not time alone, is it Elton?" Bernie became serious, placing his drink down on the coffee table and turning to sit facing Elton completely. "I did come here for a reason actually. I'm worried, for you man, you're worked like a dog and then its party party party whenever you're at home. its not healthy, you need serious downtime. A break, or at least some time by yourself." Bernie added, almost as an after thought, though Elton assumed he was just trying to find a way to fit it in without seeming too rude. "Obviously John isn't helping the situation either."

Anger sparked in Elton. "Personally, _Bernie, _I don't think what I do in my free time is any of your business. I'm happy with the way my life is at the moment.". That was a lie, of course, Elton hated every bit of his life and himself, but he was not going to admit that to Bernie at a time like this, Bernie had no right to come in here and lecture Elton about his own personal choices.

"Elton you know I wouldn't bring this up if I wasn't worried about you. This isn't healthy, you're hurting yourself." Bernie made a waving motion up and down Eltons frame. "I mean, look at you man. You look like you're halfway to dead. You're burning the candle at both ends and you know it." 

"Bernie if I wanted your 'advice' I-" Elton was cut short by the door opening. In came John, it his stupid fucking perfect suit. He glanced between Elton and Bernie before narrowing his gaze towards Elton. 

"I wasn't aware we were having a guest before the show." John was not happy, you could hear the annoyance dripping from each word. 

"He was just leaving." Elton stood, soon followed by Bernie.

"Ill see you after the show, Elton?" Though the question was directed to Elton, Bernie didn't drop Johns stare. The man was trying to intimidate Bernie, but Bernie was not a man to back down easily. 

"Hes got a meeting." John stated before curtly slamming the door behind Bernie the minute he was out.

"I swear I didn't know he was coming." Elton hurried to Johns side. John still looked angry, he hadn't expect any different but he hoped now that Bernie was gone John wouldn't be as upset. 

"If you have an unexpected visitor before a show, you send them away, you don't take them into your dressing room to have a drink. You've got to get ready, we don't have time for your shit." John shoved past Elton, heading to the coffee table to clean up the cups.

"That's bullshit John, we've got over two hours until the show." Elton scoffed, trailing behind John as he cleaned up the room. 

"We came early for a reason, you always take forever to get ready." John rolled his eyes, he was clearly loosing his patience, and Elton didn't care to have him stick around and completely loose his temper.

"Whatever. Get out of my dressing room. If I take so damn long to get ready then get the fuck out and let me get started." Elton pointed towards the door. He was shaking, anger fueling every movement he made. John was blowing him off, pretending he didn't care. It was bullshit.

John stopped what he was doing, looking at Elton with an almost disbelieving look. "Are you really telling me to leave? You don't make the rules Elton, I'm here trying to clean up your god damn mess for the hundredth time, you do not get to kick me out." John took a step forward and, before Elton could react, he found himself stumbling backwards from John's backhand.

Not letting John get too angry was a good idea, too bad Elton is shit at doing things properly.


End file.
